Chouji's Time of Dying
by majorfangirl
Summary: Chouji's dying after his battle with Jirobo, but he has to see Ino again. Song fic. Cheese Alert!


**A/N: I heard this song and thought of a few different songfics, but thought it unfair to publish them separately, then decided to get a whole bunch of songfics in one. So, yes, there will be a lot of song repeats, so get over it.**

**Hikari: And now, without further ado, here's Time of Dying, for ChoIno.**

**Me: Takes place after Chouji's battle with Jirobo.**

**On the ground I lay**

**Motionless in pain**

Akimichi Chouji couldn't even move, it had taken that much out of him just to win. The auburn haired shinobi's life was fading and he knew it.

**I can see my life flashing before my eyes**

All those memories he had had came flooding back to him, when Shikamaru had become his best friend, when they were placed on the same team, all the missions, the other teammate. Ino…

**Did I fall asleep**

**Is this all a dreamWake me up, I'm living a nightmare**

He wanted this to end, it just couldn't be real, it had to be a terrible dream. There was no way he could be dying without seeing Ino again.

**I will not die **

**I will survive**

_No, I won't die, not without seeing Ino again. I love her, I can't leave her just yet._

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

**I feel alive, when you're beside me**

Chouji would see Ino again, he would wait until she was there beside him, he needed to see her.

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

**In my time of dying**

Yes, the Akimichi was dying, he was well aware of that. But until he saw Ino again, he wouldn't leave this world, never. He would wait for her until he could see her.

He could hear people now, were those voices familiar? He couldn't tell, he just knew it wasn't Ino. And then, despite the fighting, he slipped into unconsciousness.

**On this bed I lay**

**Losing everything**

When he woke up, and he was glad that he did, he was in a hospital bed, back in Konoha. Would he live? Possibly, but he wasn't feeling any better, the pain wasn't gone.

No, the pain was getting worse, he was about to die. He was losing his life and there was no doctor there to save him.

**I can see my life passing me by**

He would never get a chance to see Ino again, would he? He would never get to tell her how much he loved her, he wouldn't ever get to live the life he wanted, he was dying.

**Was it all too much**

**Or just not enough**

Was it a mistake to fight so hard? Was it wrong to try and save Sasuke? Did he fight so hard that he ruined everything?

Or was he not fighting hard enough to live? Hadn't he needed to live, to bring Sasuke back for Ino, so that she could be happy?

**Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare**

He felt a bit more of himself slip away, the room was getting so dark…no, this couldn't be death.

He took what little energy he had and yelled, yelled for a doctor, there had to be some way to save him or keep him alive long enough to see the blonde he loved.

**I will not die**

**I will survive**

He could live just a little longer, he told himself this repeatedly, but he slipped further and further, the darkness was closing in on him.

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

**I feel alive, when you're beside me**

Ino heard her friend yell and leaped up to see him, but the doctor that was entering his room stopped her.

"You can't go in," he said, "it won't make anything better. All it will do is make you more upset."

"No, I have to see Chouji!" Ino screamed as she was shoved back.

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

**In my time of dying**

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

**I feel alive, when you're beside me**

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

**In my time of dying**

Chouji was losing consciousness, surely this was death. But no, he couldn't die. He had to fight. He had to. The darkness was engulfing him, he was breathing his last breaths.

The doctor called for more to join him. "We're losing him! Hurry up, he's dying!"

That did it, Ino ignored the doctor and shoved her way into the room, Chouji couldn't leave her.

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

_It's over_, Chouji thought and almost gave in. He couldn't though, Ino still wasn't there. But even he could only fight for so long, no matter how much love he had in his heart.

Then he heard her voice.

**I will not die, when you're beside me**

"Chouji!"

Her hand felt so warm, so real, and the darkness began to fade, Chouji felt more alert.

"Ino…thank God you're here. I've waited for you this whole time," he said weakly.

"Oh, Chouji!" He could feel her tears on his face and he opened his eyes. Her smile was so beautiful, her eyes were filled with tears of joy that he was still alive.

"I…I waited…I had to see you again. Ino…I love you."

"Chouji…I love you, too. Never leave me."

**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**

**In my time of dying**

"It's a miracle," the doctor said, "he's…he's healing! How could this…" He looked at the two and smiled. "A true miracle of love.""I'll never leave you, Ino, never. I'll always wait for you."

**A/N: Kind of a sappy ending, but Chouji didn't die in the actual story, so I couldn't kill him off.**

**Hikari: Plus you couldn't kill off a fangirl obsession.**

**Me: True dat. Remember to review and look out for my next story, with the song Break Apart Her Heart, with a surprise pairing!**


End file.
